


Just Remember Who I Am In The Morning

by SlarStarsFanFics



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther and Diego being soft, Post-Season/Series 01, Temporary Amnesia, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Whump, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlarStarsFanFics/pseuds/SlarStarsFanFics
Summary: They go to the past, and Luther forgets





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by @terrablighter

In a flash of blue light, the Hargreeves siblings landed in the courtyard of their childhood home with a collective thump. Klaus sat up, rubbing his aching shoulder where it hit the pavement. He did a once over of all of his siblings. Allison had grabbed onto Five, who was knocked out cold , Diego was holding onto Ben’s hand like his life depended on it, and Vanya was curled up on Luther’s chest.

Klaus stood and swept the dust off his shorts. Dear Lord they were all back in their uniforms. They were all kids again. He gently shook all of his Allison, Ben, and Diego awake, knowing that Five had used a lot of energy for that jump, and they moved to wake up Luther. They lifted Vanya up off of him and shook his shoulder.

His blue eyes opened, and he squinted as the sun hit his eyes. He looked up at his siblings, confused. Looking around, he said, “Why…. why are we in the courtyard?”

“Five jumped us here.”

“Why?”

His four siblings looked at each other in confusion. “To get away from the apocalypse?” “What are you talking about?”

Diego looked at Luther, bewildered. “Dude, the apocalypse.” Luther still looked confused. “Don’t you remember?” He shook his head, and that’s when Klaus caught glimpse of the red liquid staining his blonde head. He moved to grab Luther’s head to get a better look.

There was a gash where his head hit the pavement. F uck. Diego gave Vanya to Allison and told Ben to grab Five, then lifted Luther up off the ground with Klaus’ help. They ran inside, straight to the clinic. Luther’s eyes fluttered. “Where are we going?” “Clinic.” Diego answered.

“Why?”

“Luther, you’re bleeding.” Klaus said, bemused. “Am I?”

They reached the clinic and ran straight into Grace. She took in the picture in front of her, and all she had to say was, “Oh dear.” Before pulling them all inside. Allison and Ben put Vanya and Five down on the cots, and Diego pushed Luther into a chair.

While she was checking the vitals of her children, Grace asked what happened. Alison and Diego stared at each other in desperation, silently begging the other to come up with a story. Luther was their saving grace when he passed out in his chair.


	2. 2

While Grace dealt with Luther’s head injury, Diego and Allison tried to come up with a story that could pass as legit. Five was practicing with his powers and ended up passing out, knocking over something really loud, scaring Vanya and she also passed out. The others were playing tag and Luther tripped and hit his head.

They went about the rest of their day, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, while Grace took Luther, Five, and Vanya to their beds. Dinner was a very awkward affair, and Diego hoped that Reginald couldn’t tell.

They couldn’t come up with a game plan until Five woke up, and without a game plan, they had to about their business like they usually did when they were 13.

They were sent off to bed, but they met in the hallway and made a plan. Klaus would stay with Five, Ben and Allison would stay with Vanya, and Diego would stay with Luther.

Diego pulled a chair up next to Luther’s bed. It was wierd seeing him like this, with a normal body. But then again, Diego wasn’t used to being 13. According to Grace, Luther had head trauma that may have caused temporary amnesia.

Luther’s room was just how he remembered. He had his star sheets and his model airplanes, his fairy lights were still hung up around the room, and his constellation lamp layed on the carpet. It had looked different when he was in here at the funeral, less expressive.

“Hi.”

Diego jumped 5 feet in the air and turned to see his brother staring right at him. His eyes were wide but tired, and his skin was as white as his bandages.

“Hey dude, how do ya feel?”

The blonde shrugged. “You…..”

“Yes?”

“You mentioned an apocalypse earlier, we’re you just messing with me?”

Diego raised an eyebrow. “You really don’t remember?”

Luther shook his head. “Well, I guess I’ll fill you in.”  
—————————————————————————————-

“So, Five is dissapeared, came back, then Vanya has powers and started the end of the world, and we time traveled?”

“That sums it up yeah.”

Luther was quiet for a second, and Diego waited tensely for a reaction. He was shocked when he heard a giggle burst out from his brother. The giggle turned into full on laughing to the point of tears.

“Thats a good story Diego, whats next, I became a monkey?”

You can imagine what Diego’s face looked like in that moment. “You don’t want me to answer that question.”

Luther wiped the laughter-tears from under his eyes. “You have to be joking.”

“I can prove it.”  
—————————————————————————————-

Diego helped Luther out of bed, and they snuck down the hall to Five’s room. He turned the door handle and opened the door slowly, to avoid creaking, then stepped inside.

Klaus’ head spun towards them with a slight smile. “I see Five’s not the only one who’s back in the land of the living.”

Luther pushed himself away from Diego and stepped towards Five. “Is Diego telling the truth?”

Five looked up at him, brow raised. “About what?”

“About the apocalypse, and the future, and Vanya?”

Five looked at Diego, then back at Luther. “Yes, he is. You really don’t remember?”

“HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION?”

“Sorry. The question is why don’t you remember?”

Diego sat on Five’s bed. “It’s cause he hit his head on the cobblestone when we landed. He was bleeding out n everything.”

Luther grabbed Diego’s hand. “ I have questions then.”


	3. 3

“Well, that went well.”

Klaus, Diego, and Five had answered his questions gladly, until they got to why Vanya had her breakdown. Klaus answered. It didn’t go well. The blonde boy ran out in tears, and the three brothers sat with guilt bubbling in their chests.

They all jumped when the door slammed open, revealing a panting Ben. “Vanya’s awake!”

They stood and ran through the door, Diego grabbing Ben’s wrist to pull him along. They opened the door to Vanya’s room and saw their baby sister curled up int he corner of her room like a feral animal. Allison was in the opposite corner, trying her best to calm Vanya down.

Klaus stepped towards the corner. “Vanya?” He got no acknowledgement. “It’s okay, no-one’s gonna hurt you.” He spoke calmly but firmly. She looked at him with tear filled eyes. “Thats not what I’m worried about.” Klaus looked at his siblings, then back to Vanya.

“What are you worried about?”

“Hurting you.” She sniffled.

“You won’t hurt me, I’m too hurt to be hurt!” He said with a laugh, before switching back to serious. “I know you won’t hurt me, I trust you.” He stepped closer, holding out his hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her into a hug.

Vanya grasped at his back and buried her head into his shoulder. As she sobbed, her other siblings joined in on the hug.

“What do I do, now that I have these?” Vanya asked.

“We’ll teach you to control them.” Five said conclusively. “There are no other options.”

“But dad-”

“Screw dad, we’re grown-ups! Well, kinda…”

Laughter rang down the hallways. They realized that they were supposed to be sleeping and clamped their hands over each others mouths.

Vanya looked around. “Where’s Luther?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya is extremely OOC in this chapter, but whatever

“Where’s Luther?”

Diego shot up to his feet and ran out the door, and Klaus followed.

“Luther has head-trauma induced amnesia and we filled him in on everything. He didn’t take it well.” Five explained.

“What are we waiting go then, let’s go!” Allison said, running out the door with 5 through 7 in tow. They ran to the courtyard and right into Klaus, who in turn bumped into Diego. Allison moved to the front of the line. “Where’s Luther?”

Diego looked pointedly to the tree. Following Diego’s gaze, they saw their eldest brother curled up on a branch. Going off of the small wet area on the pavement, he had been crying. Vanya moved towards the tree, resting her hand on the trunk.

“Luther?”

He didn’t answer, prompting Five to telaport onto the tree branch, grabbing him, and porting back down. He pulled away and sat against the trunk, hugging his knees. Vanya kneeled in front of him and put her hand on his cheek.

He looked up at her. “I hurt you.” He said, sounding very young and very broken. “Yeah you did. I don’t blame you though, you had reasons.”

“Diego said they weren’t very good ones.”

Vanya’s head swirled around just in time to see Allison whack Diego’s arm. He looked at his feet guiltily.

She turned her attention back to Luther. “Wether they were good or not, I still forgive you, and you don’t get to blame yourself for it anymore.” She said with a small smile.

Luther smiled back tentatively, blue eyes still glistening and red.

“I love you, and I’m sorry.”

Vanya’s smile widened and she tentatively grabbed his hand. “I love you too, and it’s alright.”

Luther looked up at his siblings. “So, what are we going to do now?”


End file.
